During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. For example, many knee replacement surgeries are performed each year. Total knee replacement or arthroplasty may involve replacement of the mid-shaft portion of the femur, proximal, distal, and/or total femur, and proximal tibia. Unicompartmental knee replacement or arthroplasty involves unicondylar resurfacing. Unicompartmental knee arthroplasty provides an alternative to total knee arthroplasty for rehabilitating knees when only one condyle has been damaged as a result of trauma or disease such as noninflammatory degenerate joint disease or its composite diagnosis of osteoarthritis or post-traumatic arthritis, for example. As such, unicompartmental knee arthroplasty may be indicated for use in patients undergoing surgery for a severely painful and/or disabled joint damaged as a result of osteoarthritis, traumatic arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, or a failed previous implant when only one condyle of the knee (medial or lateral) is affected. Further, unicopartmental knee replacements may be “multi-piece” replacements wherein a unicompartmental tibial insert is used to replace each of the medial and lateral condyles of the patient. A single, total femoral component or two partial femoral components may be used to cooperate with the two unicompartment inserts.
Unicompartmental knee replacements are intended to provide increased patient mobility and reduce pain by replacing the damaged knee joint articulation in patients where there is evidence of sufficient sound bone to seat and support the components. Age and activity level factor into all reconstructive procedures and the state of the arthritis determines the treatment. With the advancement of minimally invasive techniques that support unicompartmental knee reconstruction, a growing number of patients are offered this alternative for relief from the disabling pain of arthritis and for the potential benefits of a rapid recovery. Many technical challenges persist, however, with respect to providing less invasive unicompartmental knee surgeries.